


Little things about us

by Sacaly_Amroma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacaly_Amroma/pseuds/Sacaly_Amroma
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur des personnages que j'adore mais que je trouve trop peu utilisé sur le fandom.RePost  FF.net





	1. Les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je reposte cette histoire ici. C'est l'un des premiers textes que j'ai écrit, il y a 4ans...

Lukas soupira. Son idiot de cousin avait encore fait des siennes et maintenant ils étaient perdus sur ce caillou glacé qu’était le Groenland. Il n’aurait jamais du accepter la proposition de Mathias d’aller se promener, il le savait mais le sourire que l’autre lui avait fait était juste irrésistible. Denmark n’avait même pas demandé la permission en plus, du coup ils avaient du se faufiler hors du campement sans se faire voir par un guerrier. Ou pire, une guerrière. Leurs rois devaient s’inquiéter.  
L’incarnation de la Norvège frissonna en pensant à ce qu’ils allaient subir en rentrant. Les étoiles avaient intérêt d’être belles, sinon il arracherait une à une les dents du danois pour ne plus jamais voir ce sourire isolent qui l’avait poussé à venir ici. 

Le blond à la hache sourit et pointât le ciel du doigt. Une aurore boréale. Cette nuisance danoise n’avait pas qu’un beau sourire, il avait de la chance aussi.


	2. Le dîner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dîner de famille entre la famille asiatique et la famille nordique!

Emil respira un grand coup, pleinement satisfait. Kaoru avait raison, tout c’était très bien passé. Le diné de rencontre entre leurs familles respective n’avait pas tourné au pugilat. Denmark c’était bien comporté, Berwald et lui ne s’était pas battus, Tino l’avait soutenu moralement et Lukas n’avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante à qui que ce soit. Bon, Mathias ne comptait pas. Son frère avait parlé magie avec England et avait même sourit. L’islandais ne remercierait jamais assez le danois pour le travail psychologique qu’il avait effectué sur Norge, celui-ci acceptait enfin sa relation avec Hong-Kong. Pas Kaoru en lui-même, mais au-moins il n’essayait plus de le castrer quand il le voyait et ça, c’était un gros progré.

Pendant qu’Iceland pensait, le brun se glissa derrière son petit ami, le pris par la taille et lui mordilla délicatement le cou avant de le plaquer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commence mon ange. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai toujours adoré ce couple, ils sont si mignons ensemble!
> 
> Bisous~


	3. Étanché la soif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte était beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire... Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y remette.

Il faisait tellement chaud... Bien plus que dans leur pays. Tout le jour, toute l'année, le soleil tapait de l'aube au crépuscule sur les têtes des habitants alors qu'en Scandinavie, il ne se levait pas pendant des mois. Même le vent était différent: froid et sec, charriant avec lui l'odeur salé de la mer jusqu’aux hautes montagnes scandinaves alors qu’ici ici il était chaud et lourd. Créant, soulevant et détruisant les dunes.  
Cependant, il y avait un point commun: les sols incultivables. Étendue de sable, étendue de glace. Terres ingrates et impropres aux cultures.

Mais Tino préférait quand même sa terre natale. Le froid mordant et la blanche neige, au moins il y était habitué. Le grand blond tourna la tête pour contempler son suédois. Le visage de Berwald ruisselait de sueur et ses cheveux se collaient à son front. Le pauvre supportait très mal la chaleur et la marche interminable n'arrangeait rien au supplice. Sentant qu'une paire d'yeux bleus l'observait, le grand blond tourna les siens vers son ami le plus proche qui lui s’empressa de regarder ailleurs.   
Depuis quelques temps... Tino avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite dès que Berwald s'approchait de lui et il commençait à s'inquiéter de ce que le suédois peu expressif pensait de lui... C'était si dur de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête! Tino commençait à détester le meilleur ami qui lui causait tant de tourments. Tino ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire en sa présence. Pas qu'il sache d'habitude, mais là c'était encore pire. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence.

 

Le Jarl accorda une pause pour boire lorsqu’ils furent arrivés près d’un puits et les deux adolescents faillirent hurler de joie. En son fort intérieur, Berwald remercia tout les dieux qu'il connaissait, et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tino était juste heureux de pouvoir boire un peu après tout ce temps passé à marcher dans le désert.  
Le « puits » était en réalité une sorte de source canalisée dans un bambou creux d’où s’échappait l’eau. Le liquide retombait dans un petit basin de pierre que les habitants du village avaient construit pour ne pas perdre d’eau. Ici, cela valait plus que tout les trésors que les viking avaient bien pu amasser depuis leur départ de Suède.   
Berwald s’agenouilla pour boire et pendant qu’il savourait l’eau fraiche, Tino le poussa dans le petit bassin afin de lui piquer sa place au bout du conduit d’eau. Le suédois ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa son compagnon d’arme par la taille, les faisant chuter dans le basin.   
S’en suivit une bataille d’eau mémorable dans le basin de pierre devenu ring. Aucun n’avait l’avantage, la précision et l’agilité de Tino contrant la force et la vitesse de Berwald. Le finnois réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Ils étaient à égalité mais si le duel s’éternisait, Berwald qui était plus endurant allait l’écraser. Inacceptable. Il voulait gagner, il voulait prouver à leurs troupes qui les regardaient se battre comme des chiffonniers en prenant les paris qu’il était le plus fort. De plus, Berwald avait bien besoin que quelqu’un le remette à sa place en le concurrençant, Mathias étant absent…   
Tino devait le prendre de vitesse. C’était sa seule opportunité s’il voulait prouver à Berwald qui était le maître. Le plus petit blond sourit, il savait ce qu’il allait faire. Il profita d’une légère ouverture dans la garde du suédois pour le saisir par les épaules et le plaquer contre le fond du basin.   
Et il l’embrassa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai une obsession pour les nations enfants, vous l'avez peut-être deviné.
> 
> Bisous~


	4. La liste des choses interdites au micro-nations (partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un essai avec les micros-nations. Je les adore.

_Suite à la réception de plaintes de la part de plusieurs nations par leurs tuteurs respectifs, les micros-nations suivantes : Sealand, Wy, Kugelmugel et Ladonia s’engagent à respecter les 10 conditions suivantes. Tout non-respect des règles entrainera une expulsion des meetings internationaux d’un mois, une semaine de travail d’intérêts généraux supervisés par Russia pendant laquelle les repas seront préparés par England. Et pas de dessert pour un petit moment._

1) Les frères baltiques ne sont pas des pleurnichards. Plusieurs éléments de leurs histoires respectives les ont rendus craintifs, nuance. Et Russia n’aime pas que l’on embête ses victimes préférées alors garder vos réflexions pour vous.

2) Il ne faut pas tenté de voler la barrette de Norvège, l’écharpe de Russie ou n’importe quel autre objet que vous savez appartenir à une nation. Mais surtout ses deux là. La prochaine fois, Scotland ne pourra pas vous sauver d’une affreuse malédiction.

3) Les micro-nations citées ne proposeront pas de « devenir un » avec de Russia ou France. Si elles le font, elles en assumeront les conséquences.

4) Sealand et Ladonia ne doivent pas se référer à Finland comme « maman ». Finland est un homme, peut importe ce que dit Berwald.

5) Même si leurs prescriptions sont similaires, il ne faut pas échanger les lunettes de Canada et d’America. Matthew risque d’aller chercher sa crosse de hockey et personne ne veut avoir affaire a Dark!Canada.  
6) Gilbird et Mr.Puffin ne sont pas dressés pour servir de pigeons voyageur entre les nations. Même si oui, ils peuvent le faire. 

7) Il ne faut pas échanger le décaféiné de Féliciano avec l’expresso de Lovino. Ludwig aimerait dormir et Lovino est insupportable sans sa dose de café.

8) Vous n’êtes pas autorisés à prononcer le mot « armada » devant Spain. Même si sa réaction est drôle et qu’England vous y encourage. Lovino ne sera pas content du tout.

9) Les space-cake ne sont pas des gâteaux de l’espace. Vous ne devez en aucun cas les accepter de la part de Pays-Bas, Canada ou même de Denmark. 

10) Pour la énième fois, parler de Florida en tant que « région vitale » d’America n’est pas une bonne idée. Même si cela fait rire Alfred. Quand on ne comprend pas on ne parle pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième partie est le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Bisous~


	5. La liste des choses interdites aux micros-nations, partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite directe du chapitre précèdent.

Les enfants, nous sommes fiers de vous. Vous avez scrupuleusement respecté les règles que nous avons établies ensemble. Et vous avez même arrêté de jouer à « posons du gui au dessus de couple improbable pour voir si les nations respectent la tradition, même si ce n’est pas Noël». America et France n'ont vraiment pas apprécié que leur « petit Mattie adoré si mignon, si innocent et doux, si gentil et timide » embrasse Gilbert à pleine bouche en plein meeting. Par contre, Elizaveta et Kiku vous remercies de votre contribution à leur collection de photo yaoi. D’ailleurs, vous devriez aller dire merci à Nihon pour avoir plaider votre cause auprès d’Angleterre. C’est la raison pour laquelle vous n’avez pas subi de mauvais sorts. Conscient que vous ne le faites pas exprès et que vous voulez juste vous amusez, voici dix nouvelles choses qui vous sont désormais interdites. N'oubliez pas qu'Ivan serait Ra-vi de vous accueillir deux ou trois semaines chez lui. En parlant de visites à d’autres nations, samedi vous devez diner chez Arthur ; avec Alfred, Francis et Matthew, pour vous faire pardonner votre petite farce comme les nations polies et responsables que vous êtes. J’espère pour vous que Francis fera la cuisine ou au pire qu’Alfred apportera de la nourriture de Fast-food. Mais on vous avoue que c’est plutôt mal-barré. Prenez du spasfon, serrez les dents et comportez vous comme les micro-nations bien éduquées que vous êtes.

1-N'allez pas dire à Ivan que Belarussia est très belle en robe de mariée. Ça se retournera contre les baltiques tôt ou tard et on ne peut pas infliger ça à ses trois pauvres garçons.

2-Iceland n'est pas attirer par Kaoru Wang, peut importe ce que dit l’oiseau pervers, même si oui, il est bien placé pour savoir. Germany vous fait dire que l’on n’a pas besoin de deux grands frères surprotecteurs maîtrisant les arts-martiaux ou la magie noire aux meeting internationaux, c’est déjà assez le bazar comme ça.

3-"Su-san" n'est pas une mauvaise prononciation du prénom féminin "Susanne", quoi qu’en dise Denmark. Sealand et Ladonia, Berwald tiens à vous précisez que c’est Tino votre maman. Souvenez-vous quand même que vous n’avez pas le droit de l’appeler comme ça. Enfin, on dit ça pour vous…mais Tino vise quand même très bien, alors attention. 

4- Les enfants, il faut que vous sachiez que l’on ne juge pas un peuple à sa nation et une nation à son peuple. C’est important pour vos (éventuelles) futures relations internationales. Les américains ne sont pas tous des idiots en surpoids, les français des pervers et surtout une majorité des polonais n’est pas un travesti dingue de rose. Tenez le vous pour dit.

5- Le best-seller indien le plus vendu de tout les temps n’est pas le Kâma-Sûtra. Et vous êtes trop jeune pour le lire. N’essayer pas de le chercher dans les bibliothèques des autres nations, on les a prévenus et ils les ont cachés. 

6-Vous ne devez pas vous référé à Australia comme « WikiLeaks ». Ca énerve America.

7-Le correcteur orthographique ne transforme pas « Vash » en « Cash », c’est une rumeur lancée par trois idiots pervers et immature.

8-Wy, Japan et Hongrie seront très heureux de te compter parmi les membres de leurs groupes yaoi, tes aquarelles de Australia et New-Zealand en pleine action les ont impressionnées, mais tu es définitivement trop jeune pour ce genre d’activités culturelles. 

9- Le Black-Metal nordique n’est pas une musique appropriée pour une présentation power-point. Refaites un coup pareil à Iceland et Lukas vous enfermera dans une église au fin fond de la Norvège et y mettra le feu en écoutant un morceau. (c’est faux, Finland et Denmark ne le laisserons jamais faire)

10-Les nations asiatiques sont douées en arts-martiaux, elles les ont inventés. Les, je cite « mouvements ninja spécials du gang des micro-nations » ne marchent donc pas sur elles. Ni sur personne d’autre, faut le préciser.

PS :… Les micro-nations ne forment pas un gang. Et ont dit des mouvements ninja spéciaux, parlez correctement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écrirai les autres textes un jour peut-être... Le style sera sans doutes très différent. 
> 
> Bisous~

**Author's Note:**

> Il parait qu'un tiers des armes vikings retrouvées appartenaient à des femmes. En plus avec le mythe des Valkyries... Elles étaient des badass! (Hey Lagherta~)  
> Roi, ou Jarl, les chefs de guerre élus (Hey Ragnar~)
> 
> Bisous~


End file.
